


Hingang Malalim

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Buhay May Asawa [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caring!Kyungsoo, Cheesy, Concerned!Kyungsoo, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, M/M, Sick!Jongin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sa kamalas-malasan, may ubo, sipon at singaw si Jongin na iniinda.





	Hingang Malalim

Natapos na rin magsampay si Jongin at Kyungsoo at inuubu-ubo na naman si Jongin.

"Mahal, uminom ka nga ng Bioflu. Kanina ka pa inuubo dyan." Binuhat ni Kyungsoo ang palanggana at nilagay sa tabi ng washing machine bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

Sumunod si Jongin sa kanya na sumisinghot-singhot na at nag-iiba na ang boses.

Nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang manok sa freezer na lulutuin niya para sa kanilang pananghalian at tiningnan si Jongin na sumisinga sa tissue.

"Uminom ka na nga kasi ng Bioflu. Nandyan maghanap ka sa medicine cabinet. Alam ko meron pa tayo dyan." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nagtatakal ng bigas sa kaldero para magsaing.

Uminom ng Bioflu si Jongin at umupo. Inihahanda na rin ni Kyungsoo ang mga sangkap sa tinolang lulutuin nang magsimula na makapahsaing.

"Umiinom ka ba ng vitamins mo? Di ba kakabili ko lang ng vitamins nung isang araw?"

"Pano ba naman kasi, mahal, puro may ubo tsaka sipon yung mga tao sa opisina. Nahawa na tuloy ako." Daing ni Jongin sa asawa. Hawak na niya ngayon ang isang rolyo ng tissue at singa nang singa.

"Jongin, dun ka nga sa sala. Wag ka sa lamesa suminga. Dalhin mo yung isang pitsel ng tubig, wag malamig. Ubusin mo yang tubig. Magluluto muna ako dito." Utos ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Sumunod naman si Jongin at pumunta sa sala habang singa ng singa sabay ubo.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa sinapit ng asawa.

 

-

 

Pagdating ng hapon, tila lumala ang ubo't sipon ni Jongin. Nakahiga lang ito sa kama at nagcecellphone. Habang nasa paanan naman si Kyungsoo at nagbubudget ng gastusin nila sa linggong iyon.

"Sayang naman, di tayo makakapag-momol, may ubo sipon ako." 

Napahinto sa pagtipa si Kyungsoo sa calculator at tinaas bahagya ang salaming suot na dumulas na sa kanyang ilong. Natapon ang tingin niya kay Jongin na nakabusangot ang mukha.

"Malas mo wala muna tayong momol ngayon." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at bumalik sa pagbubudget ng gastusin.

"Sayang wala akong weekly dose ng Vitamin H ko. Bwiset kasi 'tong mga nasa trabaho mga hindi kasi nagpapayong kapag umuulan. Ayan kapit tuloy sila sa sakit, nandadamay pa." Patuloy na reklamo ni Jongin dahil ayaw na ayaw nito ang nagkaka-ubo at sipon.

"Ano yang Vitamin H na yan? Sa tanda ko wala naman ganyan ah." Monotonong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Umupo si Jongin at suminghot. "Meron kayang ganun. May ganun ka rin di mo ba alam?"

Natapos si Kyungsoo sa pag-compute at kumamot sa ulo habang tinitingnan si Jongin. "Hindi ko alam yang Vitamin H na yan, mahal." 

Iniabot niya kay Jongin ang tissue at suminga muna ito. "Vitamin Halik kasi yon, Soo." Parang ngongo magsalita ang asawa dahil sa sipon.

Rumolyo ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at suminghal. "Pauso ka na naman dyan." 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nilagay ang notebook at calculator sa drawer ng cabinet nilang mag-asawa. 

"Soo, may singaw pa ako. Ang sakit sakit. Bakit ba ang malas malas ko ngayong linggo?"

Tumabi ulit si Kyungsoo sa asawa na nakanguso sa kanya. Tila bata pero sanay na si Kyungsoo sa asta nito.

"Patingin nga."

Iniusli ni Jongin ang pang-ibabang labi at pinakita ang singaw sa kanya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa malaking singaw sa labi ng asawa.

"Lagyan natin ng asin, mawawala yan." Hinila ni Kyungsoo patayo si Jongin.

"Soo, masakit yung asin. Wag na. Di bale na lang. Tiisin ko na lang 'to kahit masakit talaga."

Hinila pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang asawa papunta sa kusina at kumuha ng baso at nilagyan ito ng mainit na tubig. Nilagyan din niya ng asin ang maligamgam na na tubig at hinalo ito bago ibigay kay Jongin.

"Imumog mo yan. Medyo masakit, pero gamot yan sa singaw."

Tiningnan muna ni Jongin ang tubig at sumimangot. "Masakit ata 'to masyado, mahal."

"Mas masakit kung bubudburan mo ng asin yang singaw mo. Ano ba yan, may ubo sipon ka na nga may singaw pa." Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Kyungsoo.

Minumog ni Jongin ang maligamgam na tubig na may asin. Kumunot ang mukha nito sa sakit na naramdaman.

Umubo si Jongin at tinapunan ng tingin si Kyungsoo. "Ang sakit, Soo."

"Wala tayo magagawa ganyan talaga. Gamot yan kaya tiisin mo muna. Daan muna kaya ako Mercury ngayon. Para mabilhan din kita ng gamot sa ubo."

Natapos magmumog si Jongin at yumakap sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

"Punta ka na. Drive mo yung sasakyan. Nandun yung susi sa sala."

Nakadikit lang si Jongin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa kwarto nila. Kumuha muna ng pera si Kyungsoo bago tumungo sa sala at dinampot ang susi ng sasakyan nila.

Nilakad ni Jongin ang asawa sa garahe at pinagbukas pa ito ng gate nang nasa loob na ng kotse si Kyungsoo.

Tinulak ulit ni Kyungsoo ang salaming suot at pinaandar ang sasakyan.

"Mahal, baka may ipabili ka."

Yumuko kaunti si Jongin para magkasing-lebel sila ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "Bili ka ng Kitkat. Yung chocolate lang. Wag matcha."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Sige."

"Ano ba yan, di kita mahalikan." Sabi ni Jongin.

"Mukha kang halik. Pagaling ka muna, Ni. Hm?"

Tumawa si Jongin at ginulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Sige na. Alis na, mamaya trapik pala sa daan. Ingat ka."

"Lumagok ka muna ng maraming tubig. Alis na ako."

Lumarga rin sa wakas si Kyungsoo at maingat na nagmaneho tungo sa Mercury Drug.

 

-

 

Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo ay inabutan niya si Jongin na nanonood ng TV.

"Bumili ako ng Bactidol para sa singaw mo tapos gamot mo sa ubo. Kitkat mo." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang Kitkat sa asawa bago tumungo sa medicine cabinet nila.

Bumili na rin ng vitamins si Kyungsoo at Biogesic.

"Jongin, inumin mo muna 'tong Biogesic para di ka trangkasuhin. Masakit ba ulo mo?" Tanong niya sa asawa bago umupo sa tabi nito. Binigay niya ang isang basong tubig at Biogesic sa kanya at pinanood siyang inumin ito.

"Di naman masakit, Soo. Hirap lang din ako huminga."

"Basta uminom ka lang ng maraming tubig. Mamaya bago matulog mamasahiin ko yung likod mo." Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng asawa gamit ang kanyang mga daliri at hinalikan ito sa sentido.

"Ayan na muna yung Vitamin H at M mo ngayon. Next time na yun kapag magaling ka na talaga."

Malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. "Vitamin M? Vitamin Momol ba yun?"

Namula si Kyungsoo at di na nagtaka na mabilis magproseso ang utak ni Jongin sa mga ganoong bagay. 

"Oo na, Vitamin Momol. Ikaw talaga, di ka mabubuhay ng walang momol no?"

"Ano ka ba? Ang sarap mo kaya humalik." Dinutdot ni Jongin ang tagiliran ni Kyungsoo at napasinghap ito.

"Jongin!" Pinalo niya ang asawa sa braso. "Tama na nga. Ang harot."

Tumawa si Jongin at hinatian na lang siya ng Kitkat na bili niya.

 

-

 

Bago matulog ay hinubad muna ni Kyungsoo ang damit pangtaas ni Jongin at pinadapa ito sa kanilang kama.

Naglagay ng langis si Kyungsoo sa likuran ng asawa at minasahe niya ito.

"Ito madalas gawin ni mama sa akin kapag inuubo sipon ako." Hinimashimas ni Kyungsoo ang likuran ng asawa at diniinan ang mga kamay sa pressure points nito.

"Kaya pala alam mo yung mga ganitong bagay--"

Inubo si Jongin. At biglang sumunud-sunod ito kaya agaran siyang umupo at kinuha ang towel sa tabi panakip sa kanyang bibig.

Tinapik-tapik ni Kyungsoo ang likuran ng asawa at iniabot ang isang bote ng tubig na dinala nila sa kwarto.

"Tubig, tubig." 

Nag-aalala ng lubos si Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil alam niyang hirap na hirap na ito sa kakaubo.

Nang huminahon na si Jongin, sumandal ito sa gilid ni Kyungsoo at huminga ng malalim.

Tinuloy lang ni Kyungsoo ang paghaplos sa likuran ng asawa at bumuntong hininga rin.

"Dapa na, Ni. Tapos tulog ka na kapag umokay na yung pakiramdam mo habang minamasahe kita."

Dumapa muli si Jongin sa pagod at antok na nararamdaman. 

Minasahe ulit ni Kyungsoo ang likuran ng asawa ng ilang minuto bago tiningnan ito.

"Bat di ka pa natutulog?"

"Sabay tayo matulog."

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang malangis niyang mga kamay at iniabot ang damit kay Jongin.

"Bihis ka na para di ka lamigin."

Nang makabihis at makapagligpit na rin si Kyungsoo ay kumuha muna ulit ito ng tubig sa kusina. Nang makabalik, nadatnan niya si Jongin na umuubo na naman.

Pumwesto si Kyungsoo sa likuran ni Jongin at hinagod ang likod nito.

Nang makakalma ulit si Jongin at makahinga ulit nang malalim, niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang asawa mula sa likuran nito.

"Tulog na, Ni. Vicks ba gusto mo?"

Tumango si Jongin at kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang Vicks sa drawer at iniabot kay Jongin.

Pagkatapos pumahid si Jongin sa ibaba ng butas ng kanyang mga ilong, nilagyan din siya sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayan. Higa ka na ulit."

Humiga si Jongin at tumagilid at niyakap ulit ito ni Kyungsoo mula sa likuran.

"Nakakahinga ka?"

"Hm. Okay na. Tulog na tayo. Next time na yung Vitamin H at M natin." Pagbibiro pa ni Jongin nang humarap bahagya kay Kyungsoo. "Goodnight, Soo."

Ngumiti nang pagkaganda kahit tipid si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Ang hilig mo talaga sa halik. Sige na. Goodnight, na. Pag di ka makahinga, taasan natin yung unan mo."

"Hm." Tumalikod na ulit si Jongin at sumiksik naman si Kyungsoo sa likuran nito, akap akap ang asawa nang kay higpit.

Ilang sandali pa, pinatay ni Jongin ang bukas nilang ilaw sa tabi ng kama at sabay silang tinangay ng tulog.

At kahit panay ang pag-ubo ni Jongin sa gabing iyon, di naman nagsawa o nagreklamo si Kyungsoo na alalayan ang asawa sa sakit nito.

Bagkus, kahit nagigising sa tuwing aatakihin si Jongin ng ubo, otomatikong hahagurin ni Kyungsoo ang likod nito hanggang makakalma muli si Jongin.

 

Ang mga maliliit na bagay na kanyang ginagawa ay para sa kanyang minamahal na asawa--sa hirap man o ginhawa.

**Author's Note:**

> ano po ang masasabi niyo?


End file.
